Mika: Chapter 2 New relationships
by Mika997
Summary: Mika gets to meet her real family, after being locked away for 5 years...


Chapter 2

New Relationships

When Mika was being carried by the raging waterfall she cried for help "H-help… Someone… Please… Help!" then someone from afar heard her cry, then the raging waterfall became a peaceful river, when Mika arrived shore she saw someone coming towards her but then she had a quick fatigue and passed out… Meanwhile, Mika woke up, she saw a man running but he noticed Mika was awake so he came walking towards her and said "Hi my name is Kazuo, What's yours?" "Mika" "Mika…" Then Kazuo examined her for a minute "(She has our mother's eyes, nose and hair so…) you're IT! You're MIKA! The long lost ONE!" "E-excuse me, what?" "I'm sorry, it's just that we've been looking for you for so many years now, and here you are, standing in front of me!" "eh?" "Oh, I'm sorry, let me explain, When you were born Mitsuko kidnapped you, so our father sent us out to find you but when the results were zero our mother described you instead so in the future we would find you" "How did you know you would find me?" "Well our mother said that you will come back somehow and here you are. So you want to meet the others?" "There's more?" "Sure! About 15-18" "18?" "Well we were 24 but 6 died in battle…" "Oh… I'm Sorry…" "Well, anyways do you wanna go home now?" "Sure"

After a while…

"We're Home!" "Yunohito Kazuo! Where were you?" "Ack! Er… (Darn, I always forget to stop saying that!) I was… out…" "Of course! You weren't here so you HAD TO BE OUTSIDE!" "But Michiko! It was worth it! Look whom I brought back home!" Then Mika stepped out behind from Kazuo "Oh My Gosh! How could ya bring in a little girl without knowing where her parents are?" then Michiko started beating Kazuo up, tossing him around, punching him, kicking him, slapping him, then Mika giggled a bit, Then all the Yunohito's were brought out by the ruckus "Hey, What's with all the ruckus here?" suddenly Kenji saw a little girl standing by the door so he went closer to her while the others were betting on who will win on the rumble "C'mon Kazuo! Fight back!" "Go on Michiko! Show'em boys what we girls can do!" suddenly Kenji passed by Mika and examined her and said "Hmmm, You look familiar… Hey Michiko! If you could stop doing that racket your doing and look at her for a while!" "Huh?" then all the Yunohito's left Kazuo and they came closer to Mika and examined her for a while… "Hmmm, somehow, you look… familiar…" "I know! She looks like '_Her'_" "Well, she does have '_her'_ eyes…" "And she has the exact hair like '_her'_…" "Well, there's no doubt about it, you're our long lost sibling!" "H-hey guys…that's what I've been trying t-to tell y-you… a little h-help here…?" "Whoa, I can't believe she came back! And all on her own!" "E-excuse me, but who is this '_her'_ you speak of?" "It's our mother silly!" "O-our mother?" "Of course! Here we have a picture of her" Then Kazuo brought out a family picture of theirs, In the picture, there was a lovely couple who were holding four kids, all of them were smiling, Then Mika looked at it, she stared at the picture for a while, then tears suddenly fell from her face "So… This is what she looks like?" "Yup" "Where is she?" "She… was murdered after she gave birth to the last born…" "Well, whatever it is, Welcome to the family lil' sis!" suddenly they heard a cry like a baby's "Oh, Daisuke's awake already? I'd better go and quiet him down then" "Who's Daisuke?" "Oh, you haven't met him? He's the youngest in the family" "Can I see him?" "Course you can! But keep it down, he's a little cranky today, don't know why" then Mika followed Michiko into Daisuke's room "Oh, Mika, This is Daisuke, the last born… Wanna go hold him?" Daisuke kept on crying until Mika got a hold of Daisuke "Hello there little guy, I'm Mika" then Daisuke stopped crying and started to giggle (Huh, I felt a sudden emotion when Daisuke stopped crying…) "Mika, you just came at the right time! Starting tomorrow we're gonna enroll you in the Ninja Academy!" then Mika just agreed with a nod and a grin on her face…

The next day…

Then when Mika was about to leave she heard her siblings' goodbyes

"Good luck Mika!" "Goodbye!" "Remember to make friends!"

"No more going anywhere Kazuo! Go straight to the academy!" Then as Mika walked the path to the academy with Kazuo she saw other children walking with their parents, immediately Kazuo saw Mika's sad face so he tapped Mika on the back and said "Tag you're it! Last one to the academy's a rotten egg!" then they started racing towards the academy, Mika was first to reach the academy "Oh no! You beat me! I've never seen a kid your age run that fast! (She has a potential to be a great ninja…)" then the school bell rang, then a proctor started calling all the children to go inside and be ready for the entrance exam (Oh no! We forgot to teach Mika for the exam!) But it was too late to tell her that…

After a while…

When Mika and Kazuo went home they had news to tell to the family "Mika passed the exam!" "What great news!" "Mika go get changed so we can celebrate outside" When Mika got inside her room suddenly "We forgot to teach her about the entrance exam!" "But how did she pass?" "I don't know, when I apologized to her she said '_no problem, she thought it was supposed to be that way'_ then when I asked her how'd she passed she said '_my instinct told me so_'!" "I'm ready!" "Where're we gonna celebrate Kazuo?" "Er….. How about the… Public Park?" "That's the best you can think of?" "Well, I don't hear _you_ coming up with any ideas! 'sides Mika hasn't visited that place" "So is the whole village!" "Er… why not let Mika decide? Mika where do you want to go?" "… The WHOLE VILLAGE!" "Way to go Michiko, you just gave her an idea for not seeing the whole village" the siblings' murmured….

After the whole day from visiting every place that Mika haven't seen yet, they finally got back…

"Whew! Alright everybody, Time to rest up! We gotta big day ahead of us! You too Mika, go rest up for tomorrow, you'll

Be attending the academy"

The next day…

"Time to wake up everyone! We've gotta big day ahead of us!" "Five more minutes, mommy…" Kenji sleepily suggested, then suddenly "Suiton: Hageshiku okoro taki!" and washed up everyone away "What was _that_ for Kazuo?" "You guys won't wake up and setting up a bad example for Mika" "What bad example exactly?" "Laziness…" "Well…she isn't here!...is she?" then Kazuo knocked into Mika's room "Mika, Time to wake up, Mika" But still she won't budge so Kazuo tried another tactic "You don't want to be late for the first day of the academy" Then Mika jumped up from bed and went straight into the bathroom "I knew that would work…" After an hour later, everyone was ready to leave for work "See ya guys!" "And where do you think _you're _going?" "I-I'm supposed to take M-mika to the academy, r-remember?" Kazuo said with fear "Oh! Ok! Good luck! Remember to make friends! Goodbye!" (Whew! I thought she was gonna kill me) "Well, time to go Mika"

After a while they reached the academy "Goodbye Mika, Remember to make friends, alright?" then as Mika waved goodbye the bell rang, everyone rushed inside, eagerly to meet their new sensei's "Alright everyone I'm miss Tsuki, I'll be teaching you how to be a proper kunoichi, alright now, introductions if you may? Hmmm… let's start with you in the front with the black hair, What's your name?" "M-my name is-" "Stand in front!" M-my name i-is Yunohito Mika…" "Hmmm…so you're from the Yunohito clan are you? I expect great things from you! Alright, Next!" (That was harsh…)

Later at recess…

Mika was sitting at a tree, eating her lunch when suddenly "Ol' Miss Tsuki was harsh on you eh? Well, that's her, she never changed… By the way I'm Michi, Yamaguchi Michi, you're Mika eh?" "Yes" "I can help ya survive around this dump, on one condition though, you'll become my best friend ok?" "Sure" "Alright, first lesson : Stay away from Hikari's group by the tree over there, if ya don't they'll kill ya, promise, now second lesson : Don't get on Miss Tsuki's Nerve or she'll expel you and finally Miss Michiko there's real nice, she's the only Nicest Sensei I've ever met and we have the same nick name! : Michi " "Wait, what's her last name?" "Yunohito Michiko" "She's my big sister!" "Really? I knew there was something fishy when I met you" "How do you know so much about this place?" "Well… I repeated…that's why I told ya Miss Michiko's the nicest person, she never gets mad at me, in fact, she protects me whenever those bullies over there were picking on me… I don't know what to do if she stops defending me… I'd do anything just for her to notice me…" then the bell rang "Well, we better go inside or Miss rude-a-lot will get mad at us"

When Miss Tsuki was writing on the blackboard, Hikari suddenly threw a paper at Miss Tsuki while her back was turned, she got hit, turned around angrily and said "Who did that? Hikari?" "It wasn't me Miss Tsuki, it was… Michi!" "What? You little-" "Miss Yamaguchi! Did you threw that paper?" "Wha-? Don't blame me! It was them Miss Tsuki!" "Now I won't allow lying in this classroom! Now-" "Stop! I will not sit around and let my best friend get blamed on! I saw Hikari threw that-" "Enough! I will not tolerate back talking in my classroom! Now march to Miss

Michiko, this instant!" "But-" "NOW!"


End file.
